Eienrai
Eienrai (永遠雷 lit. Undying Thunder) is a powerful entity in "A Certain Unlucky Person". He is a infamous and highly feared serial killer known as the "Sōrai no Kishi" (蒼雷の騎士 lit. Azure Thunder Knight). A highly enigmatic being, Eienrai switches sides on a whim to serve his own personal needs, as he is working towards his own goal. After Eienrai and Gai's fight at the end of Eighth Release- Azure Thunder Knight, the enigmatic being joins Gai's crew in order to declare war on Soul Society, with his intention being "Gai Nagareboshi interests me". At the end of the arc, Eienrai shows his true colors, revealing himself to be Yūrei's supposedly right-hand-man. At the end of "A Certain Unlucky Person", he is revealed to have his own, far more sinister motives, which are quickly halted as Gunha Teishin supposedly kills him; in actuality, he was dragged down back into Hell. In Turn Back The Pendulum, his subordiate and follower, the Diabolus Nova, breaks the seal holding him in Hell, and he becomes the main antagonist for the remainder of Turn Back The Pendulum. The threat he imposes upon the main characters makes him far more dangerous than any other foe could ever be. Appearance Eienrai takes the appearance of tall, slightly muscled man with long black hair and piercing crimson eyes. He is commonly seen sporting a long black robe, with golden outlines and tied with a purple sash in between the upper and lower parts of the robe. Personality Eienrai is highly cheerful, yet he lacks empathy. In their first meeting, Eienrai expressed the desire to kill Gekkō. After meeting Gai, he stated that he wants to know him better, at first as a reaction to Gai saying he shouldn't just kill people, and therefore asking Gai to teach him why killing is wrong. Eienrai's behavior can interpreted in numerous ways; what he says is often at odds with what he does, and what he seems to do often appears at odds with the final outcome. Acting as Yūrei's right-hand-man at first, Eienrai was his messenger and the medium through which he acted while he was sealed. He never disobeys the direct orders of his master, even when he does not actually agree with what he wants him to do. Examples of this include when he did not think Gunha would be swayed to Yūrei's side but asked him anyway, and also when he protected Gai Nagareboshi so that he would be able to utilize Anki on Yūrei himself. Eienrai liked to and often did exploit whatever small give he had in his orders, in order to fulfill his own desires. Eienrai often introduces himself as the Trickster ''for good reason - he will mislead or cheat in order to get his purpose accomplished. (He himself stated that he never outright lies on principle; his clues usually have at least a fraction of truth in them.) Often, he will play pranks just to see the reactions of those around him, or manipulate others to do the work for him seemingly just because he can. Despite his enormous powers, he prefers subtlety and manipulation over violence, although when Eienrai does enter a battle, he is known to be a ruthless opponent. Eienrai always remains polite, referring to everyone, even his enemies, as their full names. History Recent History Eighth Release- Azure Thunder Knight Ninth Release- Urahara Shop Twelfth Release- Void Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Eienrai is highly proficient in Zanjutsu; he attacks with swift, yet devastatingly powerful strikes delivered with his dual blades. Shunpo Master: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Immense Strength': Eienrai has immense physical strength, as after he launched his chains into Haruko Kiseki's shoulders, he was able to easily swing her into the side of Sogyoku Hill. Afterward, his massive physical strength was again displayed when he walked up to a berserk Gai and smashed him into the ground with a fist. He's also shown lifting opponents with his Thunder Chains and smashing them around effortlessly. Incredible Speed: Enhanced Durability: Eienrai was able to take on a full-power group attack from Gai, Gunha, Nika, Haruko, and Kagirinai, and yet still emerge unscathed, with only his hat having been torn. Genius Intellect: Eienrai is shown to be a highly skilled manipulator, as he has orchestrated the events of "A Certain Unlucky Person" and "Turn Back The Pendulum", with his machinations reaching back to eight thousand years. Vast Spiritual Power: Stats Yomiseitō Raitsubaki (雷椿, Thunder Camellia) is the name of Eienrai's Yomiseitō. Raitsubaki takes the form of a pair of red and black triple edged blades, with a blue eye in the center. In all forms, Raitsubaki possesses the ability to absorb the cells of Eienrai's victims. It does this by either absorbing the opponent's cells through stabbing them or by Eienrai eating flesh (which is rather morbid). After which, Eienrai can use the cells he absorbs to regenerate from virtually any injury. Even lost limbs can be grown back with enough cells. Special Ability: Raitsubaki allows Eienrai to incorporate the element of lightning into his body which allows him to control and make lightning appear from almost anywhere, essentially giving him electrokinesis. However, lightning moves may be redirected by metal objects acting as "lightning rods". The lightning he generates is of a blue color, and it is this thunder that earned Eienrai the epithet of "Sōrai no Kishi" (蒼雷の騎士 lit. Azure Thunder Knight). In addition, Raitsubaki has a constantly-activated hyper-nerve technique that, by infusing Eienrai's nerve endings with electricity, can rapidly increase his motor abilities, resulting in an incredible increase in speed in both hismovements and reactions. This gain in speed is so great that, Eienrai was able to overpower Kenpachi Zaraki. When used in the battle against Kenpachi, Eienrai moves so quickly, that he seems to teleport, and some of the blows he inflicts on Kenpachi are not even seen by the naked eye. *'Eisha Shūrai' (映射襲来, "Shining Onslaught", alternately "Reflecting Sect Thunder"): The three segments that form the middle blade of Raitsubaki begin spinning at Mach 7 speed, and Eienrai compresses and accelerates wind pressure using the blade. The spiraling arrow like beam of light that is fired from the sword becomes a fake space-time dislocation, ripping through space. *'Katsuryoku Shōgeki' (活力衝撃 lit. Zap Impact): Eienrai blasts his opponent with a massive reishi capsule. *'Raijin-Dama' (雷神球 lit. Thunder Ball): Eienrai forms a ball of azure thunder on his foot. He then performs a roundhouse kick and he launches the ball at his opponent. This ball is capable of devastating damage. *'Hōden' (ほうでん lit. Electrical Discharge): Eienrai releases multiple bolts of blue lightning from around his body. *'Raikurai' (落雷 lit. Thunder Bolt): Eienrai's body becomes surrounded in azure static, and then he surrounds his body in blue electricity. He then fires a beam of electricity from his body at the opponent. *'Kaminari Tenshō' (雷天衝 lit. Thunder Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, each blade of Raitsubaki absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a blue crescent moons of thunder, three for each blade, or in the shape of a several crackling waves. Eienrai has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. *'Hōtengeki' (方天戟 lit.'' Heavenward Halberd''): Eienrai forms blue lightning between his hands, creating a large spear made of lightning. He then hurls the spear at his opponent. This attack is strong enough to kill a weakened Gai, least if it hadn't been redirected at the last second by Touma. *'Genmaken' (幻魔拳 lit. Demonic Illusion Fist): Amassing azure thunder onto his fist, Eienrai punches his opponent. After making contact, the azure thunder forces the opponent to see their worst nightmares; he or she is trapped within an illusion that is almost indistinguishable from reality. It also considerably weakens control of their reiatsu and depth of perception of reality. Eienrai's Genmaken usually spells doom for the one in the receiving end—unless the opponent has an unusually powerful mind. In addition to weakening and trapping an enemy in a powerful illusion (followed by instant death) this attack also serves to delve deep into an enemy's mind. *'Kaminari Kesshō' (雷血漿 lit. Lightning Plasma): Eienrai generates multiple small weak reishi orbs which travel at the speed of light. If he is using the maximum power of his reiatsu, the technique allows Eienrai to fire 100 billion rounds of reishi orbs per second at his opponents. From the view of his opponent, he would see himself trapped in a net formed from rays of light. Second Form: Mugetsu Raitsubaki (無月雷椿 lit. Moonless Sky Thunder Camellia): In its second form, Mugetsu Raitsubaki is a longsword, roughly Eienrai's size, with a black hilt and red blade. The cross-guard has two black bat wings on each side, and three green gems in the middle, with two smaller gems above the larger gem. The pommel has four golden horns on it, the two largest on the sides and the two smallest sticking out of the bottom, in addition to a green gem in the center. There is a black edge around the red blade, with the sides of the blade being serrated like dragon's teeth. Eienrai sprouts many tentacles from his body that he can use to strike down his opponents, then the tentacles wrap around him to transform him into a demonic knight-like monster made of pure reiatsu. This form gives Eienrai enhanced power, speed, and all around abilities as shown when he casually dealt with Gai. Special Ability: Like Raitsubaki, Mugetsu Raitsubaki still has electricity manipulation as an ability, but it has several others as well. *'Time Skip': Mugetsu Raitsubaki has the ability to cause a time skip, where everything except Eienrai is suddenly changed to be in the state they would have been a short time later (usually 3-10 seconds later). Time still flows normally for Eienrai, who can interact with the time-skipped objects for the amount of time that would have normally intervened. This ability is a template. *'Emotion Control': Eienrai can manipulate the emotions of people. This can be used for a variety of aspects such as preventing people to take action as their soul wouldn't allow it or fill a person with so much emotions they can't even fight, in addition to making certain people attack his targets for him. *'Cloning': Eienrai has demonstrated the ability to create numerous duplicates of himself in order to swarm an opponent. He has stated that his multiplication capabilities can extend to the extent of him covering the entirity of Seireitei. *'Kaminari Den' (神鳴殿 lit. Thunder Palace): Eienrai creates several azure thunder orbs suspended in the air in a circular formation. When all of the orbs are released at once, everything below and above the circle is struck by powerful lightning bolts equivalent to the number of thunder orbs. *'Shibo Yaku' (絞扼 lit. Entrapment): Eienrai claps his hands down to launch a mouth-shaped attack of azure thunder at his opponent to trap them in the crackling azure lightning to completely disintergrate them. Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:Character